Una nueva vida
by Flydown
Summary: Bueno después de meses de no actualizar, regreso con los últimos cáapitulos de la historia, la trama se ha desarrollado y completado. Aviso: Edite todos los capitulos, pero la idea es la misma. Dejen Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Holaaa!!! antes de empezar quería presentarme me pueden llamar Silvia o Flydown soy de México, este es el primer ff que hago asi que les agradeceria si me pudiran mandar un review para saber como lo hago y no sentirme tan insegura.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste.)

Ha si los personajes no son míos son de JK Rowling

Harry Potter se encontraba en su habitación en Privet Drive #4 habia pasado un mes desde que habia regresado de su quinto año en Hogwarts , daria todo por revivir ese año, pensaba en muchos hubieras que podia haber hecho pero el hubiera no existe, no podia regesar el tiempo tenia que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, tenia que vivir en el presente.

Sabia que no podia hacer nada por recuperar a Siruis pero podia evitar que otras vidas se perdieran, habia decido formar una barrera y no iba a dejar que nadie la atravesara , se alejaria de todas las personas que le importaban seria cruel si fuera necesario no permitiria que otra persona muriera en manos de Voldemort o simplemente se metiera en problemas por su culpa, tan solo llegara a Hogwarts empezaria a alejar a sus amigos a como diera lugar, creia que su plan era perfecto pero lo era? no estaba seguro pero si no lo era, lo haria, pero el joven Potter olvido que nada es perfecto, absolutamente nada.

"Muchacho baja aqui ahora mismo tu director te busca" grito tio Vernon

"ahi voy" dijo de mala gana lo ultimo que queria era ver a Dumbledor no lo habia perdonado por haberle ocultado lo de la profecia y no pensaba hacerlo.

Salio de su cuarto bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Dumbledore.

"Buenos días Harry" espero una repuesta que no llegó

" he venido ha verte por que te vamos a trasladar a Hogwarts por razones de seguridad, asi que prepara tus cosas yo te espero aqui abajo"dijo Dumbledore calmadamente

Harry no dijo nada, subió por sus cosas y bajo sin ni siquera mirar a Dumbledore, Dumbledore de despidió de los tíos de Harry y con la ayuda de un traslador desapareció junto con Harry.

Pronto se encontraron en la oficina del director

"Bueno Harry llegamos, te quedaras en tu habitación usual, los Weasley, la señorita Granger y la señorita Lovegood llegaron esta mañana creo que los encontraras en la sala común de Gryffindor se necesitas algo me avisas, de acuerdo Harry"

"Si claro" contestó el chico sarcasticamente se disponía a salir de ese lugar.

"Harry espero que un día comprendas mis razones, yo nunca haría algo en tu prejuicio, yo... "

"Me puedo ir ya? "

"Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento"

Harry camino hacia la puerta

"Que tengas un buen día harry"

salió del despacho de Dumbledore desendió por la escalera de caracol y empezó a caminar

Si como no, como si fuera a tener un buen día iba a tener que empezar a separarse de sus amigos, sabia que no iba a ser fácil pero tenia que ser consistente y no debía en ningun momento dejarse llevar por sus emiciones, en ese momento no estaba listo por lo que decidió dar un paseo por los terrenos asi iba poder pensar un poco mejor sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Después de salir del castillo decidió derigirse a lago, caundo estaba cerca de el vió lo lejos a sus amigos platicando debajo de un árbol, Hermione parecía haber perdido algo nada mas lo vió corrio hacia él y lo abrazo, como lo agarro de sorpresa le respondió al abrazo mientras los demás se aproximaban

"Que bueno verte, como te fue con tus tíos"

"Normal"

"me alegro"dijo sonriendo

en eso los demás ya se encontraban ahí y lo saludaron y abrazaron cada uno.

Por un momento se olvido de su plan y comenzo a platicar amenamente con sus amigos hasta que Ginny mencionó a Sirius,

Entonces Harry dejó de sonrier, se acordó de todo lo que dedía estar evitando, apenas había empezado y ya se había dejado llevar por el momento, Hermione pusó su mano en el hombre de Harry y este la quito en un movimiento brusco y se disponía a irse de el lugar.

"Lo siento Harry yo no queria...."empezó a decir Ginny cuando Harry la interrumpió

"Claro que no querias, claro que no pensaste a la hora de hacerlo pero lo hiciste"dijo con dureza

Ah Ginny se le aguaron los ojos no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato de Harry

"Lo siento Harry entiendo si te es díficil controlarte al recordarló"

"Si claro lo entiendes, tu no entiendes nada y nunca lo haras así que por que no te callas"

"Harry calmaten y no le hables asi a mi hermano..."dijo Ron tratando de sonar calmado

"Si no quiere que le habla así, que no se acerque a mi "

Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo con Luna y Ron tratando de calmarla, Ron no podía creer que Harry hubiera regresado a es actitud de nadie me entiende.

Harry se sento de nuevo no podía creer que había hecho a Ginny llorar, pero bueno era para el bien de todos, de pronto nota la presencia de alguien de quien se había olvidado

"Por que no vas a consolar a la llorona "

"Por que me quiero quedar aqui contigo "dijo Hermione calmadamente mientras observava el anochecer.

En ese momento Harry entendio que lo mas díficil iba a ser apartar a Hermione, ella no lo abandonaria tan facilmente.

Bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima) Su amiga Flydown


	2. Tres preguntas, una respuesta

Hola aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les gustes, le mando un gran saludo a Rosana mi primer review!!!!!!! y a Alba1.

Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de J.K Rowling

2°Capítulo-Tres pregunta y una respuesta.

En el resto de la semana Harry siguio con su comportamiento desinteresado, aveces le costaba trabajo pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar así a las personas y francamente no creyo que algun día lo tendría que hacer, ultimamente se preguntaba si era verdaderamente necesario lo que estaba haciendo, se podía decir que se estaba arrepentiendo.

El viernes Dumbledore lo llamo a su oficina.

Buenos días Harry dijo amablemente Dumbledore

Si claro, que paso? dijo Harry cortantemente.

He oido por ahí que no estas de muy buen humor ultimamente.

Y, acaso hay alguna regla que me lo prohiba.

No Harry claro que no, solo creo que deberias tener un poco más de empatia hacia tus amigos y los Weasley, estamos muy preocupados por ti, casi no sales de tu cuarto, casi no hablas y cuando lo hacen eres hiriente, y entiendo que estes herido por lo de Sirius, pero tengo que preguntar, no hay alguna otra razón de tu actitud?, y Dumbledore le dio esa mirada que siempre usa cuando sabe algo y quiere que se lo confirmes.

Harry no sabía que contestar no podía decir que si por razones obvias y no podía decir que no por que se vería sospechoso así que tenía que buscar una evasiva y rápido.

Dumbledore se paró de su silla y se pusó enfrente de Harry mientras el cerebro de este trabajaba a mil por horas buscando una respuesta.

Y es cierto lo que creó que estas haciendo?.dijo Dumbledore

Pregunta.dijo Harry calmadamente.

Si. dijo Dumbledore pensando que por fin le iba a contestar algo.

Cuando piensa dejar de analisar todo lo que hago, por que creeme nunca podras saber que hay dentro de mi cabeza y honestamente no creo que quieras saber que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento, por que no dejamos esta agradable platica para otra día, tengo cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpas me largo de aquí.

Se disponía a salir cuando..

Sabes Harry tu no fuiste el unico que perdío ha Sirius(nada más oir Sirius se le enfrio la sangre)

Bueno pues parece que soy el único que recuerda su muerte y lo extraña.dijo con resentimiento.

Harry no digas eso por que no puedes conocer los sentimientos de todos, así que no hables sin saber.

Vamos quien lo puede extrañar más que yo, probablemente Remus pero no es el mismo tipo de dolor.

Tienes razón Harry no es lo mismo el perdío al último amigo de practicamente toda su vida y tú perdiste al único padre que has conocido y.....Dumbledore iba a continuar pero se callo al momento.

Por eso es diferente un amigo a un padre, y vamos quien más, quien más puede extrañarlo tanto como yo?, vamos dime.Dijo Harry después de que Dumbledore se quedo callado

Te sorprenderías Harry.

Esa no es respuesta.Harry ya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Te contestare cuando tú me contestes a mi pregunta.

Entonces supongo que nunca.

Bueno si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Harry salio lo más rápido que pudo de el despacho solo quería salir de ahí se sentía sofocado.

Ya me acuerdo por que hice el plan para evitar sufrimiento a mis seres queridos.

Bueno ojala les haya gustado quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra Harry es solo que así me imagino la historia, y puede que sea malo con lo que dice pero no piensa eso, bueno dejen reviews please Hasta la proxima su amiga Flydown.


	3. Un vacío en mi

Hola, ya se que regrese muy pronto, pero estoy de vacaciones y ya casi tenía terminado este capítulo, lo trate de hacer un poquito más largo, pero no se si lo logre mucho es que no soy buena para meter relleno, me voy directo al punto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y ya solucione lo de los anonimos, lo que paso es que cuando me registre no preste mucha atención a lo que hacia y le puse la palomita a lo de no recibir reviews anonimos, pero bueno sin más que decir el caítulo tres.

Capítulo 3-Un vacío en mi.

Habian pasado dos o tres meses desde que las clases habían empezado y Harry cada día entraba más en el papel de incomprendido, a veces tenía ganas de decirle a sus amigos que no era cierto, que realmente no sentía eso, pero retenia esos pensamientos, cada día se sentía peor consigo mismo y no había logrado su objetivo todavía.

Como odiaba que fueran tan tolerantes con él, en especial Hermione, Ron se enojaba y desaparecia de el radar unos días y luego regresaba como nada y casi no tardaba en volver a salir de el radar, cosa que le asombraba aunque le diera pena pensarlo pues el no crei que Ron fuera a regresar tan pronto, ya que Ron era muy orgulloso. Ginny siempre lo regañaba por lo que decía y cuando él le contestaba se ponía toda rojo y se iba murmurando, Luna no lo soportaba a veces y a veces lo ignoraba, de todas maneras no se veían mucho, sus compañeros de cuarto lo evitaban.

Y Hermione al principio casi no se inmutaba a veces si lo volteaba a ver sorprendida por lo que había dicho pero luego luego cambiaba su cara a una sin expresión, díficil de leer, pero desde hace como cinco semanas actuaba muy raro la mayoria del tiempo estaba más sensible de lo normal y a veces traí un humorcito que ...bueno.

Acerca de su plan ya no sabía que hacer era desesperante.

El jueves se levanta más temprano que todos como era su costumbre, se ásio y vistio para salir a dar su caminata matutina, iba caminando tranquilimente a las orillas del lago, cuando un hechizo casi le pega en el brazo

Que demonios..., vio otro hechizo dirigiendose hacia el y se agacho, tomo su varita y se dirigio al lugar de donde provenian los hechizos, y vio a Hermione lanzando hechizo tras hechizo a un árbol, Que rayos le pasa, penso, salio de su escondite

Hermione que pasa?

Hermione voltio asustada al reconocer la voz de Harry , este pude observar lagrimas en sus ojos.

Por que lloras?

Ella agacho la mirada y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Nada Harry es solo que estoy muy frustada por que no he logrado, liberar elfos, es una tonteria, dijo unos segundos después.

Tengo cara de tonto o que?

Es la verdad.

Entonces por que no levantas la mirada del suelo y me miras a los ojos.

Por que no quiero que me veas llorando por una pallasada así, en eso vio su reloj ahí Harry se hace tarde me tengo que ir, adios, y sin dejar que Harry contestera salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

Harry después de observar durante unos minutos el camino por el cual se había ido su amiga, siguio su paseo.

Elfos?no creo que llorara por eso,...será sobre mi, no tampoco creo Hermione tiene más control sobre ella,le habra ido mal en un examen, no que digo ella no perdería el control por eso, o a lo mejor si pero no de esa manera, esto debía ser algo serio y así siguio un rato tratando de adivinar que le pasaba y al final no tenia ninguna pista, solo llego a la conclusión de que debian ser varias cositas para que explotara así.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y la comida pues mas o menos si consideraba que había llamado pobretón a Ron, este nada mas salío corriendo del gran comedor y no le volvio a dirigir la pálabra, Ginny salío detras deély Hermione me vío con mirada asesina unos segundos y luego siguio comiendo sin casi hablarle, se tenia que cuidar un poco la boca antes de que dijera algo peor, el quería que sus amigos se apartaran pero no queria que lo odiaran.

Después de las clases de la tarde iba diambulando en los pasillos como solía hacer últimamente tratando de evitar a sus amigos y reprimiendose por su actitud del día cuando oyo a alguien discuntiendo, se acerco un poco más y descubrio que eranRon y Hermione los que discutían:

Ron, calmate porfavor es solo que...

Ya basta Hermione no lo voy a perdonar de nuevo, no importa cuanta palabraría de que nos necesita utilices, ya me canse de él, y no importa por lo que este pasando no lo voy a perdonar de nuevo y punto final no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión,dijo Ron con dúreza en su voz.

Pero Ron Harry nos necesito ahora más que nunca y no lo podemos abandonar así como así......Dijo Hermione en tono suplicante

Hermione hoy me llamo pobreton eso no se lo perdono a nadie y que ahí de ti, no tienes un poco de orgullo te ha llamdo sabeloto ha insultado al PEDDO y muchas otras cosas

Tú también lo has hecho.

Si, pero no de esa manera.

Ya se dijo mientras su cara se llenaba de tristeza, pero pronto sera el mismo de nuevo(Hermione pensó en decirle a Ron que en la mañana había visto al Harry de siempre, pero luego tendría que explicar que hacía ahí y por que lloraba)

Hermione llevas diciendome eso desde hace dos meses, pero ya, si tú quieres quedarte a su lado es tú problema no me involucres en el, se disponia a irse cuando

Espera que no ves lo que hace nos trata de proteger no quiere que Voldemort(un pequeño escalofrio de parte de Ron)nos haga daño y por eso trata de separnos de su lado, no quiere que terminemos como Si... ya sabes quien(Demonios pensó Harry debío predecir que no engañaria a Hermione tan facilmente)

Mira Hermione tu cree lo que quieres yo ya me cansé de sus pallasadas, empezó a caminar cuando se volteo y le dijo Hermione eres muy buena amiga, la mejor, nada más no dejes que se pase ok?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Ron se marcho.

En ese momento Harry se quería tirar de un balcón pero se dio cuenta que era una perfecta oportunida había visto la cara de Hermione estaba vulnerable si atacaba en este momento igual y lo conseguiria.

Salío de su escondite cuando Hermione lo vío, se asusto

Harry que haces? dijo nerviosa de que hubiera escuchado algo.

Crees que necesito que tú me proteges de saber que la amistad de Ron no vale,o crees que te trataría de proteger a ti una sangre sucia.

En ese momento a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero no las dejo salir.

No claro que no mi error lo siento, voy a la biblioteca a terminar algo, nos vemos en la cena, dijo con voz quebrada.

Mientras se iba Harry pudo ver que la había hecho llorar esa no era su intención nunca pensó en llegar tan lejos como para llamarla sangre sucia, lo había hecho sin pensar de un momento a otro salío corriendo por donde se había ido pero ya no estaba en ese momento le entre una gran furía consigo mismo, sin pensarlo le pego lo más fuerte que pudo a una pared con el puño, le dolío mucho pero no tanto como lo que había dicho, probablemente Hermione no le hablaria nunca más, río ironicamente había conseguido lo que quería y en lugar de sentirse bien por proteger a sus amigos, se sentía como la persona más infeliz del mundo, ahora que haría sin ella de una manera o otra saber que estaba a su lado aunque no la tratara bien lo hacia sentir completo entre lo que cabe para una persona que trata así a sus amigos, y ahora se sentía ...... no había palabras para describir ese vació que sentía.

Bueno nos vemos, sin pueden y no es molestia dejen un review bye

atte su amiga Flydown.


	4. Y la vida continua

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo, ya le he puesto guiones para hacer más sencilla la lectura, cualquier detallito así que encuentren no duden en decirme y gracias a los que me mandaron reviews y a los que leen mi historia.

Pd.Todos los personajes y escenarios son de Jk.Rowling.

4° Capítulo-Y la vida continua.

El resto del Jueves se la paso en la lechuzería, no quería abandonar la idea de que le volviera a hablar, de que lo perdonara, pero pasadas las diez no tuvo mas remedio que salir de su escondite, al llegar a la sala común la busco con la mirada, pero no la encontró, pensó en platicar con alguien pero al segundo recordó que no tenía con quien, ya sin ánimos subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó, trato de dormir pero le fue imposible, le dolía la cicatriz, el cuerpo le pesaba y la mano le ardía, se quedó un momento observando las cicatrices.  
Eran las tres de la mañana cuando por fin logro pegar ojo, parecía que al fin alcanzaría un poco de paz, pero que era paz para Harry Potter.  
"Estaba en un lugar oscuro, silencioso,frío, tirado en el suelo convulsionándose debido a unos cruciatos.  
Creo que es hora de dejar de jugar- dijo una voz desde un rincón de la habitación

No crees Potter?- el chico no respondió, estaba demasiado cansado, no tenía ni un gramo de fuerza en su adolorido cuerpo, no tenía nada, nada por que luchar, nada por que sobrevivir, nadie...  
Avada Kedavra- dijo la voz.  
De un momento a otro vio su vida desaparecer, consumiéndose ante vil hechizo y en una total soledad"  
Al siguiente momento ya estaba despierto, sudando frío, sentía miedo, el corazón la latía a mil por hora como gritando todavía estoy vivo, al principio no estaba claro el por que de estas emociones, hasta que su sueño fue apareciendo en su cabeza, definitivamente este se iba a la semifinal de peores sueños, si se les pudiese llamar así, después de recordado todo sobre la noche anterior se vistió y ordenó sus cosas, durante ese tiempo no se había permitido recordar el sueño, pero al encontrarse sin nada que hacer, la imagen de él muerto le vino a la cabeza y sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí, por lo cual agarró su túnica y decidió salir a dar un paseo, mientras caminaba a las orillas del lago, no dejaba de pensar "Sería solo un sueño, o algo que Voldemort había puesto en su cabeza, o ...tembló nada más de pensarlo, una premonición ", iba envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando la volvió a ver, lanzando hechizos al mismo árbol, parecía que el árbol estuviese hecho de piedra, decidió no interrumpirla ya que esta vez estaba seguro que parte de esos hechizos eran por él o para él, no duró mucho observándola ya que no aguantaba esa escena, y continuó con su paseo ahora pensando en todo el daño que le había ocasionado, no solo a ella si no a todos, no siguio mucho con estos pensamientos ya que debía ir a clases no tenía ganas, pero viendo el lado positivo no pensaría en ella o el sueño, después de terminadas las clases de ese día se dedicó a hacer deberes por lo cual al final del día ya estaban terminados.

El Sábado se la pasó volando por los terrenos, era el único momento en que sentía que sus problemas lo abandonaban, era como si se quedaran en tierra, no quería aterrizar, no quería sentir el peso del mundo, quería quedarse arriba donde solo existía él y el viento, pero en algún momento tendría que regresar a la realidad, su experiencia era que los momentos de paz y tranquilidad no duran para siempre .

El Domingo no sabía que hacer, quería salir a volar, pero había un partido entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, por lo cual también la sala común estaba muy vacía, y cuando las cosas estaban muy tranquilas era cuando recordaba el sueño y la pelea, así que decidió leer un rato para apartar sus pensamientos.  
Y así pasó el fin de semana, cuatro días habían pasado desde "el día" y Hermione lo había evitado, nada mas la había visto el Viernes en clases, pero obviamente no se había sentado con él, el Sábado y el Domingo ni sus huellas había visto, suponía que lo evitaba y no la culpaba había aguantado más que todos los demás y aparte pues ese era su plan ¿no? separarse de sus amigos, no verlos sufrir por su culpa o peor verlos morir, ella merecía una vida feliz, con amigos que su mayor problema fuera entregar la tarea al día siguiente, debería estar feliz por haberle dado esa oportunidad pero no lo estaba, quería que volviera a ser su amiga, la quería a su lado, era egoísta y lo sabía, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta,  
Esto era más o menos lo que el Joven Potter se repetía todos los días a todas las horas y agregándole la posibilidad de que el sueño expresara como pasaría los últimos segundos de su existencia, había sido un terrible fin de semana, ¡vaya! Parecía que habían pasado semanas y nada más habían sido cuatro días, ya sabía queaparentaba habertenido un fin de semana muy divertido y productivo pero no encontró la paz ni en hacer los deberes ni en leer, nada más en el noble arte de volar, habilidad adquirida de su padre.

Y por fin llegó el Lunes, por fin iba a poder distraerse en algo más como en clases, su primera clase era Adivinación, dejo el gran comedor 20 minutos antes de la clase para poder ir tranquilo(le tomaba como 15 minutos llegar generalmente), iba pensando en la clase cuando alguien le toco el hombro, al voltear sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían era...  
Hermione?- dijo un Harry asombrado

Podemos Hablar- dije la nombrada

Aja- dijo en un susurro Harry

Quiero que sepas que me lastimaste mucho pero sé que no lo decías en serio, que toda esta fase es solo una máscara, que no sientes lo que le dices a Ron, Ginny, y a los demás y sé que mucho menos me ves como una sangre sucia, tu nunca usarías ese termino y estoy segura que lo sientes, por lo cual quiere decirte que te perdonó, y también quiero pedirte perdón por haber desaparecido estos días, y por no haber sido la mejor amiga, me perdonas?- dijo esto último muy bajo ya que ni ella se lo creía(Generalmente no hubiera hablado con el luego, luego, no hubiera sido tan compresiva, no lo hubiera buscado primero y definitivamente bajo ninguna circunstancia le hubiera pedido perdón, a menos que obviamente hubiera hecho algo mal)

Harry parecía que apenas estaba procesando el "podemos hablar".

Tomaré tu silencio como un sí, bueno nos vemos no quiero llegar tarde a Runas Antiguas- y salió caminando al aula.

Mientras Harry seguía procesando la información "me perdonó?, se disculpó?????????", después de haber captado todo no pudo evitar sonreír, de repente recordó que su clase ya había empezado hace 5 minutos, salió corriendo al aula, cuando llegó llevaba 15 minutos de retraso La profesora(Trelawey había regresado al inicio del año) al verlo nada más puso los ojos en blanco y le ordenó que se sentara y siguió con su tema, sin embargo todos lo veían incrédulos ¿Harry Potter sonriendo?.

En el resto del día Hermione se comporto normal, y él casi normal, había decidido dejar el plan en el pasado, al menos para ella, ya que sabía que no se iría así como así, había demostrado ser fiel y comprensiva y tener una gran fuerza de carácter para haberle pedido disculpas, cuando no se las merecía para nada, se había tragado su orgullo para mostrar apoyo, no cualquiera haría eso, por lo cual no podía volver a ser el mismo del inicio del año, no se lo merecía, y en el momento en que su vida estuviera en peligro, haría todo para impedir que muriera, hasta morir por ella, así al menos no moriría solo, no moriría olvidado.

En la biblioteca se encontraba la joven bruja de cabellos cafés concentrada en su trabajo cuando...  
Hola, veo que has vuelto a mostrar señales de vida, así que, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Te he estado buscando todo el fin de semana, y por ahí me dijeron que no fuiste a dormir a tu habitación los últimos tres días- dijo un Ron enojado.  
Lo siento, es que... -  
Que te dijo, ahora- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido  
Nada, es solo que me harte y necesitaba estar sola, por lo cual estuve en la sala de los Menesteres- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar normal.  
Bueno esta bien-dijoRon aceptando la respuesta de su amiga.

Qué haces?- dijo agarrando uno de los periódicos viejos que había en la mesa( aparte de unos cuantos libros, el pergamino y la pluma de Hermione), Hermione le quitó el periódico a Ron antes de que este pudiera leer algo

Estoy investigando los movimientos de mortifagos desde que empezaron, ya sabes que es bueno conocer al enemigo-dijo Hermione tan rápido que Ron a duras penas le entendió.  
Que has averiguado hasta ahorita-dijo Ron curioso.  
Mmm... "piensa, piensa". sabes Ron si estas tan interesado por que no me ayudas, tu tomas los libros y yo los periódicos, ¡será muy lucrativo!-  
mmm yo no he... terminado la tarea, así que nos vemos luego- agarro sus cosas y salió hacia la sala común.

Uff, respiro Hermione aliviada.

Sabía que eso funcionaría- dijo Hermione mientras mordía su pluma, para después volver a su lectura.

Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos pronto,dejen reviews y gracias por leer . atte:Su amiga Flydown.


	5. Detrás de esta sonrisa

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta con el quinto capítulo después de como 2 semanas y media, me dio un pequeño bloqueo mental por eso la tardansa, trate de escribir este capítulo y ah mi opinión quedo pesimo, por eso decidi descansar un poco y hacer algo que me gustara y esto es el resultado espero que les guste.  
Y lamento informarles que el otro tardara otras dos semanas ya que empiezo semestrales el lunes. 

Pd: Todos los personajes y localizaciones son de Jk. Rowling.

5°Capítulo-Underneath this smile.

Querido Diario: Martes 8, Diciembre de 1993

Al fin el Viernes pasado decidí ir a visitarlos, por primera vez en 3 meses, no deseaba ir por que eso lo haría verdad, pero no podía prolongar más lo inevitable, nunca antes me había sentido tan sola y desprotegida, al principio cuando me entere de la noticia la tristeza embargo mi cuerpo, pero el Viernes pasado fue sustituida por la ira, el odio y el dolor

DOLOR, una pequeña palabra de cinco letras que su significado va más allá de su uso cotidiano, palabra que entra a tú vida y no sale, pasara su intensidad pero nunca te abandona.

No entiendo como alguien puede guardar un secreto tan grande por 16 años, no entiendo como nunca se dispusieron a decírmelo, como pudieron ser tan cobardes y decir todo lo que no dijeron en 16 años en una carta de 12 párrafos, sencillamente no entiendo.

Las cosas no están bien, trato de conservar toda mi cordura, pero esta encuentra la manera de escaparse de poco a poco.  
Me encuentro perdida, sonrió por fuera y me muero poco a poco por dentro, mi corazón no aguanta más y mi vida se va abajo.  
Tengo tantas emociones dentro de mi que no entiendo como sigo completa, ¿Qué acaso no soy humana?.

Te preguntaras ¿donde esta mi hombro para llorar?, no existe, no he informado a nadie de los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida.

Querido Diario: Sábado 12, Diciembre de 1993

Mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina me levanto, me aseo, salgo a descargar mi furia, limpio mis últimas lagrimas y entro a clases como si todo estuviera bien...

¿Hermione estas ahí-  
Un segundo-Hermione guardo su diario y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con cierta pelirroja.  
Hola Hermione- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama de la castaña.  
Hola Ginny, ¿qué se te ofrece-  
¿Quería saber si quieres ir a Hogsmead conmigo y Luna?-  
No, tengo mucho trabajo, pero gracias por la invitación-  
Vamos Hermione, pasas demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca-  
Es por que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente-  
Pero un poco de aire fresco no te haría mal-  
Ginny sabes que para mí son siempre los deberes antes que la diversión-  
Esta bien, pero por lo menos baja a desayunar, hace mucho que no desayunas, estas estudiando de más.-  
No te preocupes por mi Ginny, prometo que cuando todo termine voy a descansar-  
Esta bien me conformo con eso, Nos vemos-Dijo Ginny saliendo.

Adiós-  
"Al menos eso espero"-pensó Hermione

Hermione salió de la habitación hacia la biblioteca y en el camino tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con cierta personita que no había dado señales de vida en todo el año.

Tan temprano a la biblioteca Sangre Sucia- Dijo cierto rubio que arrastraba las palabras.  
Déjame en paz Malfoy- dijo Hermione siguiendo su camino.

Uy, estas un poco gruñona, será acaso por... - Pero Malfoy no pudo terminar ya que en menos de un segundo estaba tirado en el suelo a dos metros de su localización anterior.  
¿Qué parte de déjame en paz no entendiste-  
Vamos Sangre Sucia no te enojes, ve el lado positivo, ahora Potercito te va a tener tanta pena que probablemente termine casándose contigo-Draco estaba listo para desarmar cualquier hechizo de parte de la castaña, pero no estaba listo para el hechizo que recibió de espaldas que lo dejo inconsciente por el golpe que se dio.

No necesito que peles mis batallas, yo sé defenderme sola- dijo Hermione guardando la varita.  
Solo trataba de protegerte, no tienes por que ponerte así conmigo- Dijo Harry.

Lo siento, es solo que él sabe como hacer hervir mi sangre-dijo Hermione apenada.

Lo se tiene ese poder especial en las personas-.

Si, y dime que haces por aquí es Sábado y estas en el camino a la biblioteca, acaso te perdiste-.  
No, en realidad te estaba buscando para saber si ibas ir a Hogsmead-  
No tengo muchas cosas que hacer-  
Pasas demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca últimamente, como para que todavía tengas algo que hacer-  
Pues si pero ni modo ya me tengo que ir Harry, Adiós-  
Nos vemos- dijo Harry muy tarde pues su amiga se había practicamente esfumado.

Hermione caminaba lo más rápido posible no quería encontrarse con nadie más que le dijera que pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, que estaba encerrada en su mundo, que necesitaba un descanso, que se veía pálida y muchas cosas más, estaba cansada, sencillamente cansada. Camino un rato sin fijarse a donde iba y paro al encontrarse en la lechuzería,  
"¿Como rayos llegue aquí?, esto esta muy lejos de la biblioteca"-Hermione se apoyo en la pared y se fue deslizando hacia abajo poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.  
"Ahí bueno ya que importa"-en ese momento Hermione miro hacia los lados para ver si había alguien más ahí "Sola, totalmente sola"-pensó y al momento le vino a la cabeza el último párrafo de la carta que había recibido hacia 3 meses "_Sé que al principio te sentirás sola, totalmente sola mejor dicho, pero recuerda que esto no es una despidida si no un hasta luego, que te quiero y sobretodo lo siento"_ "Lo siento,... dos pequeñas palabras sin sentimiento o importancia"-  
"Todos dicen lo siento ¿pero realmente lo sienten? o solo están siendo amables, ¿y como se supone que te ayude que te digan lo siento?, de nada es más te hace sentir peor-  
"¿Qué tipo de personas te dicen lo siento tras decirte que se van y no volverán? y como se supone que uno entienda algo tan doloroso y lo acepte"-  
"Así es la vida de vez en cuando uno sufre, y uno tiene que aceptar lo que haya pasada y seguir"-dijo una vocecita molesta desde la cabeza de Hermione.  
"Cállate"-  
"El dolor pasa y las heridas sanan"-  
"Déjame en paz"-  
"Es solo el ciclo de la vida y ahí que aceptarlo"  
QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ-dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE TODO ESTO.  
"Tranquila"  
NO, NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR-le grito a su reflejo en una de las ventanas.  
"Lo tienes que aceptar tarde o temprano"-  
Ahí esta de nuevo siempre una respuesta, por una vez solo una ves me gustaría no tener repuesta-  
"Entonces estarías perdida"  
"Y a quien le importa"-  
"A todos los que te quieren"- en ese momento una lagrima callo por el rostro de Hermione.  
Déjame en paz- dijo Hermione mientras salía practicamente corriendo de ahí, si se ocupaba en algo dejaría de pensar.

Iba caminando lo más rápido posible sin mirar a nadie, en uno de esos pasillos practicamente abandonado escucho una voz que trato de ignora pero no pudo, entonces se detuvo, limpio unas cuantas lagrimas y voltio.  
Hermione, ¿qué pasa?, te vengo siguiendo desde hace medio pasillo-  
Nada, solo no te escuche-dijo tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito.  
Hermione, ¿Por qué lloras-  
No estoy llorando-  
No mientas que pasa-  
Nada-Hermione se empezaba a desesperar, definitivamente no estaba de humor.

Ese nada sonó como algo-  
Harry no estoy de humor-  
De nuevo ¿Qué paso?-dijo muy serio Harry.

Harry por favor estoy cansada-dijo Hermione tratando de controlarse y no gritarle que se apartara de su camino.  
No es justo yo siempre confió en ti para todo y tu no puedes confiar en mi.-  
Ahí cosas que son mejor que no sepas-  
¿Por que siempre los demás tienen que decidir lo que debo o no saber?-  
No estoy de humor para aguantar tus arranques de niño de 4 años, así que si me disculpas me voy-  
Discúlpame no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú-  
¿A qué te refieres?-  
No todos podemos tener una vida normal, con papas que nos quieren y sin asesinos detrás de nosotros-  
Hermione no podía respirar de lo enojada que estaba.  
Creo que estoy en tú camino, mejor me voy-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a caminar

¿SABES QUE HARRY? NO ERES TAN ESPECIAL-Harry en este momento se detuvo y se voltio a ver a una Hermione a punto de explotar. Repite lo que dijiste-.  
PUEDE QUE VOLDEMORT ESTE DETRÁS DE TI, QUE HAYAS PERDIDO A TUS PADRES Y A TU PADRINO, PERO ESTAS RODEADA DE GENTE QUE TE QUIERE Y LAS TRATAS MAL POR QUE NADIE TE ENTIENDE, POR QUE ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA CONOCIDO EL DOLOR, POR QUE NADIE JAMÁS SABRÁ LO QUE SE SIENTE SER TÚ, PERO SABES QUE HARRY NO ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA PERDIDO A ALGUIEN, NO ERES ÉL ÚNICO QUE CONOCE EL DOLOR, LA IRA, LA SOLEDAD, SOLO POR QUE HAS TENIDO PERDIDAS EN TU VIDA ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMÁS NO TENEMOS DERECHO A SENTIR LO MISMO QUE TÚ, NO SIGNIFICA QUE NUESTRAS PERDIDAS SEAN MENORES QUE LAS TUYAS-

HERMIONE NO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS, DIME QUE OTRA PERSONA HA SUFRIDO AÚN QUE SEA UNA CUARTA PARTE DE LO QUE YO, ¿ACASO TÚ?, POR QUE DÉJAME INFORMARTE QUE TÚ TIENES UNA VIDA PERFECTA, NO DEBES NI SABER LO QUE LA PALABRA DOLOR SIGNIFICA-

ACASO CREES QUE CONOCES TODO SOBRE MI VIDA, POR QUE DÉJAME INFORMARTE QUE NO ES ASÍ-

VAMOS HERMIONE QUE ES LO PEOR QUE TE HA PASADO, ¿ACASO ÚLTIMAMENTE TE SACASTE UN NUEVE EN UN EXAMEN?, PERDISTE UN LIBRO-  
SABES QUE TIENES RAZÓN ESTOY LLORANDO POR QUE ME SAQUE UN MALDITO NUEVE NO POR QUE.....

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen aunque sea un pequeñito review, y les agradesco a flaka, David y Miaka Raptor por sus reviews y a todos los que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia.**


	6. La Hora de la Verdad

Capitulo 6°-Sentimientos. 

SABES QUE HARRY? NO ERES TAN ESPECIAL-Harry en este momento se detuvo y se volteó a ver a una Hermione a punto de explotar Repite lo que dijiste-  
PUEDE QUE VOLDEMORT ESTE DETRÁS DE TI, QUE HAYAS PERDIDO A TUS PADRES Y A TU PADRINO, PERO ESTAS RODEADo DE GENTE QUE TE QUIERE Y LAS TRATAS MAL PORQUE NADIE TE ENTIENDE, PORQUE ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA CONOCIDO EL DOLOR, PORQUE NADIE JAMÁS SABRÁ LO QUE SE SIENTE SER TÚ, PERO SABES QUE HARRY NO ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA PERDIDO A ALGUIEN, NO ERES ÉL ÚNICO QUE CONOCE EL DOLOR, LA IRA, LA SOLEDAD, SOLO POR QUE HAS TENIDO PERDIDAS EN TU VIDA ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMÁS NO TENEMOS DERECHO A SENTIR LO MISMO QUE TÚ, NO SIGNIFICA QUE NUESTRAS PERDIDAS SEAN MENORES QUE LAS TUYAS-  
HERMIONE NO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS, DIME QUE OTRA PERSONA HA SUFRIDO AÚN QUE SEA UNA CUARTA PARTE DE LO QUE YO, ACASO TÚ, POR QUE DÉJAME INFORMARTE QUE TÚ TIENES UNA VIDA PERFECTA, NO DEBES NI SABER LO QUE LA PALABRA DOLOR SIGNIFICA-  
ACASO CREES QUE CONOCES TODO SOBRE MI VIDA, POR QUE DÉJAME INFORMARTE QUE NO ES ASÍ-  
VAMOS HERMIONE QUE ES LO PEOR QUE TE HA PASADO, ACASO ÚLTIMAMENTE TE SACASTE UN NUEVE EN UN EXAMEN, PERDISTE UN LIBRO-  
SABES QUE TIENES RAZÓN ESTOY LLORANDO POR QUE ME SAQUE UN MALDITO NUEVE NO POR QUE MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS- unos segundos Después Hermione no podía respirar no podía creer lo que había dicho, mientras Harry se encontraba inmóvil.  
¿Qué les paso-dijo Harry después de unos momentos de silencio.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
¿Qué les paso Hermione-  
Harry Por favor... -  
¿Fueron mortifagos no-  
Harry no es tu culpa- dijo Hermione suplicante.  
Claro que lo es Hermione, si tu no fueras mi amiga, ellos... -  
Harry por favor no lo hagas más difícil-  
¿Hermione que quieres que haga, estas sufriendo por mi culpa-  
No es así, Harry yo no te culpo nada más lo culpo a él-  
Él no los mató, yo los maté en el momento en que me permití ser feliz-  
Harry si es tu culpa entonces también es mia por ser una bruja-  
No es lo mismo-  
Si lo es, Harry te puedes culpar, yo me puedo culpar, le podemos echar la culpa a muchas personas pero el único que tiene la culpa es Voldemort y sus malditos mortifagos ni tu ni yo-  
Hermione, la única razón por la que tus padres están muertos es por que tú eres la persona que más aprecio después de Sirius y él lo sabe-

No hagas esto Harry- dijo Hermione.

Qué no haga que, sentirme culpable-  
No, no te hagas la victima por que si no quien diablos soy yo-Harry vio a Hermione que estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Nunca quise implicar eso-  
Lo sé-  
Es sólo que se supone que debo hacer, seguir mi vida como si nada, poniéndote en peligro, Hermione tu mereces vivir y no sé cuanto tiempo puedas hacer eso conmigo a tu lado-  
Harry yo tome una decisión hace 6 años y no me arrepiento-  
Hermione, si entiendes que Voldemort te podría secuestrar y torturar, que podrías morir, que todos podríamos morir, que serias perseguida por mortifagos hasta el día en que te mueras, que nunca estarás segura, lo entiendes-  
Si Harry entiendo todo lo que mi decisión conlleva-  
¿Hermione que voy a hacer contigo-  
Vas abrazarme y yo voy a llorar y cuando el momento se acerque pelearemos juntos- Pero está no es tú pelea-  
Harry por el simple echo de que soy bruja es también mi pelea-  
Pero no lo estás haciendo por que eres bruja si no por mi-  
¿Es eso tan malo-  
SI LO ES, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, MALDICIÓN-  
Harry, tranquilo-  
NO DEMONIOS, VOLVIó A SUCEDER, GENTE INOCENTE MUERTA POR MI-  
Harry por enécima vez no es tú culpa-  
NO HERMIONE SI LO ES, Y NO ME DIGAS QUE ME ENTIENDES POR QUE ESTO NUNCA LO HAS SENTIDO-  
ERAN MIS PADRES DEMONIOS-  
Y LA SIGUIENTE PODRIAS SER TÚ-  
ENTONCES TÚ SOLUCIÓN ES ALEJARME DE TI PARA QUE SUFRA POR TI TAMBIÉN-  
ENTIENDELO ASÍ PODRÁS VIVIR-  
Harry me arriesgare-  
Hermione-  
Harry es un pelea, sin sentido por que no importa lo que digas yo estare ahí-  
pero no puedes morir-  
No lo hare si tú no lo haces- Harry vio a Hermione que estba llorando y la abrazo Hermione en verdad lo siento-  
Lo sé Harry, lo sé-  
Cuando Hermione ya estaba más tranquila y estaban sentados en el piso.  
Harry ahí algo más-  
¿Qué pasa-  
Esto-dijo Hermione sacando una carta y entregándosela a Harry, este la abrió y empezó a leer...

_Querida Hermione:  
Sé que el abrir y leer esta carta debe ser muy doloroso para ti ya que esto significa que yo y tu padre no estaremos físicamente para ti, pero espiritualmente siempre estaremos a tu lado, cuidando de nuestra pequeña, al empezar a escribir esta carta pensé que las palabras de amor estaban más que dichas que tu no las necesitarías ya que ya lo sabes, pero mientras escribo esto me doy cuenta que no importa cuanto sepa que yo y tu padre te queremos, necesitas oírlo de nuevo ya que estás pasando por uno de los momentos más dolorosos de tu vida, así que mi dulce niña te quiero, te adoro y estoy más que orgullosa de ti, y no es solo por tus calificaciones si no también por la persona en que te estas convirtiendo, ahí mi dulce niña te miro desde la ventana leyendo tu libro favorito y no puedo dejar de notar que ya no eres una niña ya eres toda una jovencita que pronto crecerás más si fuera posible. , como pasan los años es increíble pareciera que apenas ayer entraste a tu primer año de Hogwarts, todavía recuerdo el brillo en tus ojos al recibir la carta, estabas tan emocionada y en un instante todo eso pasó ya vas a entrar a tu quinto año y pronto sin darme cuenta ese año se habrá ido como se fueron los anteriores.  
Y bueno lamento tener que informarte de lo siguiente de esta manera es solo que todavía no encontrado la manera de hacer esto hija, yo y tú padre no fuimos bendecidos con el don de tener hijos, pero al final mi maldición resulto ser una bendición y todo gracias a ti, tú le diste alegría a mi vida, y no ha pasado un día en que no agradezca a dios por el día en que te vi en ese Orfanato, con esa risita encantadora y esos ojitos, fue amor a primera vista. Y no importa lo que pase siempre seré tu madre y tú mi hija, por que aunque no te haya dado a luz, yo te vi crecer, te eduqué y te amé con todo mi corazón.  
y ahora Sé que al principio te sentirás sola, totalmente sola mejor dicho, pero recuerda que esto no es una despidida sino un hasta luego, que te quiero y sobretodo lo siento.  
atte. Tu madre por siempre J. Granger._

Harry permaneció en silencio releyendo lo último y unos segundos después.  
¿Hermione es por esto por lo que-  
Pasaba mis días en la biblioteca, por lo que lanzaba hechizos al árbol, por lo que casi no comía-  
No entiendo¿cómo lograste mantener tus calificaciones con todo esto guardado para ti?  
Por que no quiero defraudarlos-  
Hermione ellos mismos te dicen en la carta que no solo están orgullosos por las calificaciones-  
Lo sé Harry, es solo que todo ha estado tan mal últimamente que necesitaba que algo fuera bien, como te has dado cuenta no lo he aceptado muy bien-  
Hermione no hay una manera correcta de aceptarlo solo puedes sentir lo que sientes y nadie te puede decir sí esta bien o mal-  
Ese es el problema no sé que siento, furia, tristeza, soledad, (se encoge de hombros) no sé Harry, son muchas emociones desconocidas-dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima fugaz se escapaba de sus ojos.  
Hermione no estás sola, me tienes a mí,... -  
Y a los Weasleys y todos mis otros amigos, lo sé Harry, bueno en realidad mi cabeza lo sabe pero mi corazón no le hace caso-  
Hermione... -dijo Harry mientras le quitaba unas lagrimas de su cara.  
¿Por que mi corazón no le puede hacer caso a mi razón así la vida sería, más fácil-  
No sé-  
¿Por que tiene que existir el mal y el bien¿Por qué la gente sufre¿Por qué la gente muere, mi razón eso lo entiende y mi corazón no¿Qué es el amor, la amistad, la confianza, la felicidad? mi razón lo entiende pero mi corazón lo siente y a al final del día lo que no te mata te hace fuerte.-dijo Hermione contestándose con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Hermione-  
Sí-  
Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.


	7. I am going to do it

**Hola, Ya regrese con este capitulo no tan interesante pero crusial , y bueno obviamente al mandar este capitulo estoy señalando que el capítulo anterior no era el final, para eso todavía falta un poquito por que todavía falta lo más importante y bueno más abajo contestare reviews.**

Capítulo7-I am going to do it.

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventanilla pegándole en la cara, podía oír el aire pegar contra las ramas de los árboles y oler la humedad que la nieve había dejado era uno de esos días que Hermione tanto le gustaban, aunque todavía no podía disfrutar de él plenamente, la muerte de sus padres aún era dolorosa y ¿quien decía que algún día lo dejara de serlo, pero sabía que se acostumbraría, todo mejoraría poco a poco como lo había hecho anoche, la opresión que había sentido constantemente en su pecho por meses había disminuido, parecía que todo estuviera listo para volver girar.

Esa mañana de Domingo sería diferente ya no estaba sola con sus penas ahora había alguien más en el cuadro.  
Buenos días, Harry-dijo Hermione que bajaba por las escaleras.  
Buenos días¿Por qué tan temprano-  
Pensé aprovechar la mañana-  
Ok, y ¿qué piensas hacer-  
Para empezar dar un paseo hay algunas cosas que debo meditar-  
¿Te puedo acompañar, hay algo que deseo decirte-dijo serio Claro, vamos-  
Entonces los dos jóvenes magos dejaron la Sala Común y salieron a los terrenos, caminaron un rato en silencio disfrutando el aire de la mañana, mientras la mente de nuestro joven protagonista trabajaba a toda velocidad encontrando las palabras correctas para decir el propósito de su ida a caminar, mientras la joven bruja solo admiraba el paisaje, le gustaba no pensar en nada.

¿Y bueno de qué me querías hablar-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos.  
Te voy ayudar-dijo simplemente.  
¿Ayudar-pregunto Hermione con una ceja levantada.  
A encontrar a tus padres-Hermione dejo de caminar y Harry al notarlo hizo lo mismo.  
Mis padres están muertos-dijo Hermione secamente Tú sabes a qué me refiero Hermione-  
Pero yo no lo estoy buscando-dijo Hermione viendo a Harry a los ojos momentáneamente.  
¿Acaso no quieres saber-  
No y apreciaría si no te metieras -y empezó a caminar.  
Hermione...-dijo Harry alcanzándola y deteniéndola Harry es...complicado-dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos.  
No Hermione, no lo es, solo lo aparenta-  
Harry, es obvio que por alguna razón me dieron en adopción-dijo con melancolía Hermione, mereces saber quienes son-  
Pero yo no quiero-dijo Hermione y bajo la mirada No quieres, o ¿tienes miedo-dijo Harry y Hermione volvió su mirada a sus ojos, mientras la suya se volvía cristalina.  
Ellos me abandonaron-murmuro Hermione con la voz quebrada.  
¿Cómo estas segura de que te abandonaron-Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
Ahí muchas razones por las que pudo haber pasado, y lo sabes, Hermione-  
Sí, pero mientras haya la más mínima oportunidad de que sea verdad no me arriesgare Harry, no lo haré-dijo negando con la mirada.  
¿Estas segura de que no quieres saber¿De qué nunca te arrepentirás de no haberlos buscado, Por que Hermione mañana podría ser demasiado tarde-

Hermione veía a Harry a los ojos mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.  
Piénsalo-dijo mientras le limpiaba una lagrimas y se disponía irse, y al hacer esto le toco levemente el hombro a Hermione en señal de apoyo y más lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione, esta se limpio algunas lagrimas al pasar sus manos por la cara de manera brusca, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza saturada de pensamientos, y opresiones en el pecho.  
No sabía que hacer el cerebro le dolía, sus ojos se encontraban irritados¿Cómo encontrar la respuesta correcta a tal problema, ni siquiera sabía si había una, era complicado no importara lo que Harry dijera, tenía que pensar en ellos y sus deseos al dejarla ir y en si misma, ya había sufrido suficiente. Por si fuera poco las opciones eran confusas y todas eran buenas pero ¿cuál era la mejor, no sabía.  
Por un lado podía dejar pasar la idea, respetar sus deseos y vivir tranquilamente como si no existieran, como creía que debía, pero que pasaría si no pudiera pasar un día en el que no se preguntara si aquel hombre cruzando la calle era su padre, o esa señora su madre, si fue querida¿Por qué la habían dejado¿Qué había sido razón suficiente para dejar a su hija?. En realidad nunca había pensado en buscarlos, hasta que Harry lo menciono solo había asumido que eso era lo correcta.  
Ahora por el otro lado podría sumergirse en esta búsqueda que quien sabia si funcionase, y a lo mejor hasta ilusionándose en conocerlos para noencontrarlos, o descubrir que estaban muertos o que sencillamente nunca la desearon que solo fue un error de una noche, un deslice, o el resultado de un amor engañoso...  
Pero podía ser amada y eso la asustaba, le asustaba quererlos tanto como a sus padres y olvidarse de sus ellos sus VERDADEROS PADRES, las personas que la educaron, que la amaron con su corazón, sin importarles que no fuera su sangre.

Así que esa es la cuestión arriesgarse y ganar o perder saber que lo he intentado y no vivir con el hubiera o no arriesgarse y vivir con la duda- dijo Hermione desde la torre de astronomía.  
¿Qué harían ustedes-dijo Hermione observando una foto de sus padres.  
Saben si ustedes estuvieran aquí probablemente estarían en casa viendo tele hasta caer dormidos, seguramente planeando las vacaciones de Navidad, y yo probablemente estaría en mi cama o en la sala común leyendo-  
Hay que haremos con esta niña, parece pegada al libro-dijo Hermione imitando a su padre.  
Déjala en paz, solo estas celoso por que es tan culta como yo-dijo ahora como su madre Si, pero la inteligencia la saco de mí-(como su padre)Hermione sonrió levemente al recordar esas "discusiones.  
Como los extraño-dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos de nuevo y su voz quebrada Desearía que estuvieran aquí, conmigo amándome y cuidándome como siempre lo hicieron y ...harán-dijo Hermione con un nudo en su garganta Ya se que debería seguir pero no puedo-  
Y no quiero-  
Estoy asustada hasta lo más dentro de mí alma-  
¿Quiero a mis padres? Y no me importa gritarlo a los cuatro vientos-  
¿Pero importa, hace alguna diferencia? No, no importa cuanto grite o llore no regresaran, pero eso no ayuda, en realidad es peor-dijo tocando las figuras de sus padres con los dedos.

Vaya, que me ha pasado, siempre tan segura de mi misma y siempre con una respuesta "la sabelotodo Granger" y ahora que realmente importa no tengo ni idea-dijo irónicamente Es asombroso las vueltas que da la vida-

Hermione cerró los ojos y voltio al cielo, observo las estrellas y la nieve que caí, ella siempre había amado la nieve era tan perfecta, pero a la vez tan pequeña e indefensa, como ella, apretó su mano atrapando un copo y al abrirla de nuevo el copo estaba casi completo.

"Sabes por que me gusta tanto la nieve Hermione-pregunto su mam� mientras ella negaba la cabeza Por que es como una hoja nueva donde uno puede volver a empezar "-

"Cada decisión que tomamos tiene una consecuencia Hermione y para saber cual es la decisión correcta es necesario saber con cual consecuencia podemos vivir y con cual no..."-

Harry se encontraba en la Sala común esperando a Hermione, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, no la había visto en todo el día y ya eran más de las doce de la noche, entonces pensó en distraerse leyendo un poco, "Ha ella siempre le funciona" se dijo pero de alguna manera no lograba pasar de renglón y Harry-entonces el nombrado volteo y al ver que era Hermione se levanto rápidamente.

"Lo voy a hacer"-Harry la miro a los ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Ok bueno primero que nada gracias a los que mandaron reviews en el capitulo 5, (Para los que no se dieron cuenta no puse ninguna notita, estaba un poco apurada y no dio tiempo) y aquí van las contestaciones del capítulo 6:**

**_David:_ Gracias por tu apoyo Hermanito y tratare, pero este no lo he podido hacer muy largo pero como te habras dado cuenta de aquí en adelante vienen cosas más interesantes y probablemente más interesantes.)besitos Pd.No te voy a escribir hasta que tu me contestes!**

**_Lothus.Hicksa_: Hola, gracias por leer mi Historia, como puse arriba todavía ahí más, mínimo 3 capitulos más, y sobre lo de el padre de Hermione solo dire esto, Si supieras quien yo tengo pensado para el papá de Hermione, te sorprenderías, y bueno eso es todo bye.**

**_Pd: Su servidora ha abierto un grupo de esta pareja y me gustaría que la visitarán,(nada más quiten espacios) http : groups . msn . com / james y jane_**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y que dejen aunque sea un pequeño review, bye!**


End file.
